Rain, love and cicarettes
by Jaketteable
Summary: Torn never thought that he would have a change in love, but what happens when he meets a certain blonde racer in the middle of depression...


It was a cold and rainy night in the Port of Haven city.

Torn was walking across the main street, deep inside his thoughts. People around him were running, trying to get into a cover from the pouring water. But the ex-commander was not in a hurry - especially now when he had something a lot more complicated to worry about than just getting a common cold. And that "something" had two deep blue eyes, blonde hair with green stripes and the nature of an ocean.

He was Jak Mar, the world savior of three times, the owner of the Kras city Grand Champion Ship and a member in the royal family of Haven.

Torn was desperately in love with the kid - had been ever since their first meeting. He hadn´t got a chance to tell the other about his feelings, though. There was always some kind of interruption, either the Metal Heads breaking through walls of the city or the Guards finding their way into the Underground HQ.

Oh, and then there was that mechanic girl with her big green eyes and huge boobs. Jak seemed to be pleased by the female´s company, though the ex-commander couldn´t really blame him for it - the chick was sexy and smart too.

And Torn... well, he was a twig at least on what came to his bodybuild, living in a small apartment, a "hole-in-the-wall" as he used to say, working as a second-in-commander in the city´s army and hated by most of his employees... plus he was a guy, for crying out loud! Even a complete idiot would know that he had no chance in a situation like this. But still, he couldn´t stop wondering...

Just as Torn was about to pass the beaming lights of the Naughty Ottsel, he had a sight of something familiar in the corner. It was Jak himself, sitting against the concrete wall and smoking a cicarette. The hero looked so beaten up, as if something terrible had just happened. Carefully the tattooed elf took a couple of steps closer...

"Hey, Jak."

"... hey."

The youth didn´t turn to face him, just took another drag of his death stick and blew it into the cold night. Torn grunted - he didn´t like the thought of such a healthy young man ruining his lungs for nothing.

"Since when did you start smoking?"

"I´m not smoking."

"Then what´s this?"

Torn leaned forward and snatched the cicarette from the other´s lips, earning a protest.

"A stress-reliever."

"Doesn´t look like a healthy stress-reliever to me."

Finally Jak turned to look at him, with a slightly annoyed expression.

"You´re not my mother, Torn."

"Yes, but I´m your friend and I want to know if there´s something wrong with you."

"Oh yeah? What makes you think there´s something wrong?"

This was followed by a long moment of silence when Torn was trying to collect his thoughts. Jak, in the other hand, was busy searching for the pack of cicarettes from his pockets. Soon he found it, placed the stick on his lips and lit it. With a deep sigh the older of the two sat down beside the youth. Then it was silent again, until...

"Torn..."

Torn was startled from his thoughts by the utterance of his name and turned to face the younger elf once again. He gasped when he found Jak staring into the rain with a couple of tears running down his cheek.

"Keira´s with another guy."

Torn was shocked. At first, somewhere deep inside his heart he felt relieved, but then again, he felt sorry for the boy...

"Oh Precursors... are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Jak swiped away the tears and once more took in the bitter taste of tobacco.

"Oh well, it doesn´t matter anymore."

A short pause and a questioning look from Torn.

"It wouldn´t have worked out anyway. After all, she´s not the person I truly love..."

"Then who is this person?"

Torn swallowed hard when he actually realized what he´d just asked. Jak looked at him strangely, as if wondering why the ex-commander would want to know such thing. In a slight panic, the older elf turned to stare down to his feet, blush starting to edge his rough features. Jak blew out last smokes of the death stick and threw it carelessly onto the street. Then he turned to face Torn with a smile warmer than a thousand burning suns.

"It´s you, Torn."

"... what?"

Torn couldn´t believe his own ears - Jak, the sexiest guy of the year on the Top10 of every magazine, the guy who would get any girl he wanted with just a slight sway of his ass... loved him! The second-in-commander let out a short laughter, as if trying to clear his throat. Sure, these were the words he´d secretly wanted to hear for the last three years, but so what? I mean, the boy was kidding... right?

"What the hell are you saying?"

That came out totally wrong. Torn felt his heart sank as Jak stared at him, eyes widened in shock. Then the youth turned away, blushing horribly and whispering something like:

"I´m sorry... so sorry... shouldn´t have said that..."

Oh no, Torn would have none of that! Without a second of hesitation the ex-commander held up a hand to grab the other by the collar, pulling him into a gentle kiss. At first it was one-sided, but then the boy opened up under the older man, letting their tongues slide together, curiously tasting. Torn´s large hands begun to run up and down Jak´s back, feeling him.

Obviously oxygen was needed and a couple of minutes later they had to pull away. Jak turned to look away from the other man, seemingly embarrassed.

"Jak... look at me."

With some difficulties the younger of the two returned to look at the man before him. He startled at the hard expression on the other´s face.

"Look, Jak... you have no reason to be sorry. If there´s someone who has to apologise, then... it´s me."

Suddenly the freezing glare turned into the most brightest smile Jak had ever seen in his whole life.

"I love you."

Jak didn´t know if it was the smoke of his cicarettes burning up his lungs or the neon lights of the bar blinding his eyes, but somehow he didn´t manage to stop the growing urge to kiss the tattooed man in front of him. Soon he felt their lips moving against each other, tongues furiously battling for dominance and Torn´s hands on him again, tugging and pulling at his clothes.

Jak answered with the same eagerness, attaching the other´s pale throat with a series of licks and nibbles. He sucked all along from Torn´s neck to his jaw and up to his ear, satisfied at the moan he got in return. However, soon he followed with a moan of his own when he felt the ex-commander´s hand slip into his pants, massaging the growing hardness through his underwear. And then they were kissing again...

After a few minutes which felt hours later they finally pulled apart, both panting and horribly turned on.

"Wanna take this to the bed?"

"Sure... if I´ll get to be on the top, that is."

"Right - just do me one favor, okay?"

"Whatever ya want, darling."

"Please, throw away those cicarettes."

With his other hand tightly curled around Torn, the youth reached to his pocket for the back of cicarettes and threw them into the rain. Now that he had love back in his life again, he was not going to need stress-relievers anymore.

Hand in hand, the new couple stepped into the hum of Naughty Ottsel.


End file.
